


The Choice

by MoonDancer478



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Love Triangles, Magic, Romance, because why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonDancer478/pseuds/MoonDancer478
Summary: "What if you had the chance to change how you and others feel? What if you had a choice in love?" An odd but familiar druid offers to erase Gwen's feelings for one of her two loves and erase his for her. All that is left is Gwen's choice: Lancelot or Arthur? Otherwise known as: Merlin is tired of his friends being torn apart by this love-triangle, and it's time he fixed it once and for all.





	The Choice

(A/N: Set between seasons three and four.)

Arthur or Lancelot.

Her life used to be simple. She was just a servant of a lady at Camelot, there to serve and care for the Lady Morgana. A few men flirted with her, Lancelot included, but in one way or another they all left her life just as they had entered it: uneventfully.

Then the crown prince kissed her. Suddenly, she was in a secret relationship (if it could be called that) with him. Suddenly, nothing was simple. They were found out and Uther wanted an end to it, but Arthur insisted to her that when he was king, he would make her his queen.

But Lancelot came back. Suddenly, nothing was simple. She had two attractive, brave, kind, wonderful men that were in love with her, and one was king in everything but name, since Uther was a shell of a man after Morgana's betrayal. Her Lady was no longer her Lady, her king was no longer a king, her prince no longer a prince.

Of course, she had time to reflect on all of this now, having woken up in a dark cell and been alone for a long while. She pondered her life and its problems until an old woman walked in, a familiar gleam in her eyes.

"Arthur or Lancelot?"

Gwen's face snapped to face the hag, her eyes wide in shock.

"Come girl, I have little time. If you must pick one, who would it be? Arthur or Lancelot?"

"Who are you?" Her face crinkled. "Why do you care?"

"What if you had the chance to change how you and others feel? What if you had a choice in love? I have magic, so you now have that choice. I can remove your feelings for one of these men and leave you free to love the other. The one you do not choose, as well, will lose interest in you overnight, waking without a hint of romantic feelings for you."

Gwen was stunned. Was that possible? Could she really end this game the three were playing? She was torn between who to choose of the men, and her eyes were cast downward.

"I will give you some time to think about it."

The old woman walked away, leaving Guinevere with a big decision to make. As she pondered it, she suddenly realized something. In an instant, her mind was made.

Knowing exactly who to pick, she called out to the old woman, "I want to love-"

**Author's Note:**

> Mwahahahaha! This is the part where YOU get to decide what happens! Who should she choose to erase her feelings for? Who should she end up with? Comment below and vote on it!
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a wonderful day!


End file.
